It is conventional, particularly in the domain of telephone or computer-related connections, to fill the cavity or cavities for receiving the electric wires or plugs, with a sealing gel or grease.
In the case of devices, in particular of line interconnection devices, comprising insulation-displacing contacts, or "I.D.C.'s", it is furthermore often desired likewise to coat these I.D.C.'s with the sealing gel or grease.
In all these respects, the present method which consists quite simply in filling these cavities by injecting the gel or grease via their opening is not really satisfactory, as, on the one hand, the formation of air bubbles in the bottom of these cavities cannot be prevented and, on the other hand, it is difficult to coat the I.D.C.'s with this gel or grease.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.